A conventional electronic device system includes a desktop computer, an extended input device, and an extended liquid crystal display device.
FIG. 4 shows the conventional electronic device system. The system includes desktop computer 21, extended input device 22, liquid crystal display 23, signal cable 24 for transmitting signals between desktop computer 21 and extended input device 22, and signal cable 25 for transmitting video signals from desktop computer 21 to liquid crystal display 23.
If the conventional electronic device system is installed in a vehicle, such as a police car, desktop computer 21 is physically attached to the vehicle. Accordingly, if any problem occurs with the vehicle, or if anyone requires operating the system in an office, information stored in desktop computer 21 is not easily retrievable. In the worst case, information may be lost.